elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uthgerd the Unbroken
Uthgerd the Unbroken is a Nord woman found in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Her house is located in Whiterun across from Carlota Valentia's house. History In the past, Uthgerd attempted to join The Companions, but accidentally killed the boy she was set against. Thus, she was not accepted into the Companions and bears a grudge against them. Interactions She challenges the Dragonborn to a brawl with a wager of 100 . If the Dragonborn wins, he or she receives the 100 wagered, the 100 Uthgerd wagered, and the potential to recruit Uthgerd as a Follower. The brawl itself is fairly easy regardless of character class, and can be done at lower levels to earn the bonus money. If having trouble, one can run to regain health or use a healing spell despite what she says. Follower As a follower, Uthgerd is an extremely capable fighter wearing Heavy Armor and wielding Two-Handed weapons and bows. Her starting equipment includes a two-handed Steel Sword and a set of Steel Plate armor (with the exception of Steel Plate Helmet). If you give her a helmet, she will wear it, and increase her armor rating. Due to her heavy armor and two-handed great sword, she makes a good tank. She is a mediocre archer. Uthgerd the Unbroken is able to join The Blades if asked by the Dragonborn. She is a loyal follower, but only to a point. If the Dragonborn steals or murders an innocent, Uthegerd immediately attacks him or her, and will not relent until either the Dragonborn, or herself, dies. An easy way for the Dragonborn to get some Steel Plate Armor is to get her as a follower, lead her to the middle of nowhere, and kill her. If she is still your follower, she will not attack you when you kill her. Marriage The Dragonborn can marry Uthgerd if they possess an Amulet of Mara. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. When married, Uthgerd opens a General Goods Shop, and gives her spouse a 100 share of the profits each day. The player can also buy from, and sell things to Uthgerd, but if she is also acting as a follower, she instead tries to sell the items that the player has traded with her back to the player and does not offer her original wares. Buying her Steel Plate from her this way seems to be the only way to remove it from her inventory, which is useful if you have upgraded her armor, as it is very heavy and appears to count towards her encumbrance. It will cost approximately 2,000 to do so. After the wedding ceremony, if she goes back to wearing her Steel Plate despite having upgraded armor given to her prior to the wedding, wait a day or so and she will begin wearing the better armor, and the Steel Plate can be purchased from her. Note that after marrying her, you can pickpocket the Steel Boots and Gauntlets, but not the Plate, which show's 0% chance of success despite a skill of 100. The 100 income generated through her shop accrues daily, even if the Dragonborn does not visit her every day. Asking her about the profit from the shop results in the Dragonborn being given the total accrued profits. Death If Uthgerd dies, the Dragonborn receives an inheritance by the way of 100 . If Uthgerd is killed in any way her coffin will appear in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. Bugs * Fighting her in The Bannered Mare may result in all parties in the Banned Mare attacking, as well. * Sometimes when trying to give her better armor she does not equip it, but she does in regards to weapons. *She can accept the bet for the brawl and not start the fight. Attacking her causes everyone to become hostile. *Unless you fight her the first time you talk to her, the option to fight her may completely disappear. This makes her unable to be recruited. * A bug exists that if she's your follower, and you're trading something with her, it says it is stolen, even though it's not. This glitch can also happen if you tell her to pick stuff up. * The dialogue option to brawl her may not appear. Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Females Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Nords Category:Skyrim